


Hamilton and unexpected events

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AWOOGA, Consensual, Dry Humping, Grinding, M/M, Omg it’s 3am, Smut, slight degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tommy went to go hang out at wilburs to watch Hamilton and ended up snuggling (that led to much more) <3
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 13
Kudos: 260
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	Hamilton and unexpected events

**Author's Note:**

> BYE I WROTE THUS FROM 1-4 AM FUCK I HAVE SCHOOL IN LIKE TWO HOURSHDGDGDH anyways thank u schlattsslut for this prompt :D also I legit haven’t written smut ever I’m so sorry omg also follow my Twitter not telling.com <3

Tommy was currently bouncing around his room having had a whole two cans of coke and not worn himself out from his stream. He glanced down at his phone and checking the time, 4:56. He had to meet Wilbur soon. Usually when they met up it was to stream or make a vlog but today was different. They had planned to watch Hamilton after he had become a bit too invested in the songs and didn’t have disney+. He decided to change from his classic red and white shirt to the merch dream had sent him recently. He pulled the green smilie hoodie over his head ruffling his already messy hair. He finally started to calm down and now only had a buzz of nervousness in the pit of his stomach.  
“Bye mum,”  
“Bye toms be home by midnight please,” she kissed his forehead and gave him a side hug as he headed out the door.

He stood outside wilburs office anxiously raising his hand to knock when the door swung open. 

“Tommy..?” Wilbur said surprised to find the boy stood on his porch a fond smile quickly placing itself on his face.  
“Wanna come in or just stand outside?” He chuckled lightly moving out of the way to let him walk in. Tommy a bit embarrassed by being caught just lurking in front of Wil’s office, walked in averting his eyes and walked over to the couch. 

Tommy sat down on the coach letting himself rest his nerves in the comfy cushions. His shoulders slacked and a blissed out smile rested on his boyish features. A hand rustled Tommy’s hair as Wilbur took his place on the couch directly next to him. Wil clicked play and he turned his attention to the TV.

Around thirty minutes into Hamilton Wilbur had snuck his arm around the back of Tommy’s neck gently massaging circles. 

Tommy was never one for physical affection and even disliked when tubbo offered him hugs so when Wil touched him even casually he tried to bite back a response. When Wilbur has started circling his fingers on his neck is when is face started to heat up and he was getting flustered. He tried to focus back on the song playing but the lazy touch on his neck wouldn’t let him. After about 20 more minutes of internal freaking out he stood telling Wil he needed to piss really bad. 

As soon as the bathroom door was shut he stared into the mirror and turned on the faucet. He brought a hand up to his hot cheeks, sighing and applying water to try and cool himself down. When he was slightly more calm then when he got in, it was time to deal with his other problem. The gentle caresses hadn’t just affected him with a harmless blush it also came  
with a semi hard on. Tommy always viewed the older man as attractive but he had never thought much into his more than frequent observations on the mans looks. I mean, yes, he had thought about Wilbur absolutely fucking the shit out of him until all he could process was Will’s cock slamming against his prostate. But that wasn’t the point. He was half hard at Wilburs house and it wasn’t going away any time soon. He was glad he had changed into an oversized hoodie. Not only did it hang over his fingers and was always comfy but it covered up the outline of his semi. He knew at this point he was too worked up to just watch the rest of the movie. He was going to finally make his move.

Walking in Will stared up at the blonde who was averting his gaze. What Wilbur didn’t expect was Tommy to sit directly in his lap. He didn’t know what to do. Having the younger sitting next to him fidgeting around clearly worked up over his fingers was hard enough for him to hold back. But what was he supposed to do when the unknown object of his desires planted his ass directly in front of his crotch. His body leaning back into wills breathing hitched slightly. 

Tommy was still in shock from having just sat in wilburs lap and he will sort of just accepted it and after a slight stiffen relax. The most surprising thing other than the fact Wilbur was letting him do this was the slight bulge prodding at his butt. He had never felt so pleased to feel a reciprocation or any kind. Slowly he started to grind back on Wilbur making sure his intention was obvious. He loved the feeling of one of his closest friends cock rubbing against his ass. Every hitch in his breath and sigh that came out of will encouraged him to roll his hips back bolder. 

Will knew for sure now that Tommy was grinding back on purpose, teasing him, and practically begging for will to grab him by the neck and fuck him into the couch making sure he couldn’t walk straight tomorrow. The blonde rolled his hips back one more time before wilburs hand came to grasp Tommy’s hair pulling him back into him. A whimper escaped Tommy as he looked into wills predatory eyes.

“You like that you little fucking slut? Huh. You like thrusting back on me like your some desperate whore who needs my cock?” 

Tommy only whimpered sending a pleading glance back. 

“P-please will, I want it so bad,” he stuttered out trying to push back against him but Wilburs grip on his hair only allowing him to slightly buck his hips. A hand snuck around to the youngers crotch stroking him through his jeans while timing his hip thrusts to meet his plump ass. 

Wilbur let go of Tommy’s neck to instead sneak his hand into his hoodie. He traced his fingers along the blondes tummy eliciting giggles before toying with his nipples. He pinched hardly while humping into Tommy’s ass making sure his other hand was in Tommy’s boxers rubbing his dick. The younger rolled his butt back to meet wills timed thrusts and Tommy swore he started to see stars. Wilbur rubber Tommy’s tip and increased his speed knowing by the precum that neither of them would last long. 

“Please Will, fuck god I love you” Tommy shouted out as he released all over Wilburs hand in his boxers as will continued to rub him and grind against his ass chasing his own release. Seeing the blissed out look on Tommy’s face as he over stimulated his cock and one last hip roll sent him over the edge. 

Both breathing heavily Will leaned his head on Tommy’s shoulder, a big satisfied smile on his face.


End file.
